


The limits of love

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mickey loves Ian so much, and I'm not sorry for it, blowjob, fucking fluffy, loving, so loving, the amount of sweetness is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much can you love a person?</p><p>That's what Mickey kept asking himself as he looked at his beloved Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The limits of love

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my hubby so...  
> And yes, I'm arrogant enough to write in a first person.  
> As always not my native language, so typos and grammar errors ahead, I'm sorry
> 
> Comments and love?
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

Is it wrong to think that everything just shuts around you when you’re with someone you love? Is it wrong to think that everyone sees to exist in times like these? When you’re so caught up in a moment that the world could burn around you and you wouldn’t even notice or you couldn’t simply give a flying fuck? Can love be that destructive? Should love be like that? Is there a limit how much you can love someone?

But when I see that red hair and that goofy smile, it all goes away, and I don’t care. About anything, there is only that smile, those green eyes, eyes you could stare all night and not get bored, those delicate hands, to feel them on your skin, those collarbones to die for, jawline of a model. If a look could kill you with affection, I would have died a million deaths. Is this all mine? Really mine?

Yet again, how come it’s so hard to say it out loud? It’s only three simple words in a specific order _. I . love . you_ . Why can’t I just say it? I want to say it. I just…

I wanted ruffle that hair, but he looked too beautiful, I couldn’t  risk waking him up… Fuck it.

He hummed when I touched him. Smiling with his eyes closet, taking my hand, giving a kiss to my knuckle.

“Morning” His voice sounded sleepy and broken somehow.

“Morning”

 I wanna take a cigarette, but I can’t tear my eyes away from him. His mine and mine alone. And I’m gonna protect him, take care of him, feed him, nurse him, I’ll be his fucking keeper forever.

“You hungry? Wanna go grab some breakfast?” I said as adjusted myself in a sitting position.

“Sure, in a minute. Although I have wanna have something _else_ as breakfast first. “He didn’t sound sleepy anymore, voice all husky and shit. Gotta chuckle to that, he’s so pervy sometimes, not that I mind of course.

“Have something _specific_ in mind, huh?” Now I totally need that cigarette. I took one from the pack and light it up, letting the hot smoke burn my lungs.

“Oh, I do.” He replied, voice so deep, making me tilt my head backwards and drag my teeth along my bottom lip.

He didn’t even give me a chance to reply anything as he climbed out of bed and dropped to his knees in front of me. He hastily removed my boxers, tugging them down, enough to get access to my… you know.

My hand quickly found its usual place in the back off his head, my fingers mixing with his silky hairs. I was grinding my teeth while he did his thing. God, how can a man learn to give head like that? Things he can do with his tongue, it would be enough to fill a book.

Feeling his hands upon my chest, scraping a little. To feel all of it inside his mouth did the trick and it was blissful.

I must have been panting like a fucking dog when I mumbled my regards to him.

“No need for that.” He laughed.

I placed my hands onto his face, stroking his jawline.

“Seriously Ian… Thank you” I wasn’t thanking him for the blowjob, okay maybe a little for that too, but for him being there and putting up with me.

He smiled even wider as he climbed into my lap, crossing his legs behind my back. My face between his hands and my hands on his waist. He kissed my cheek, jaw, nose and the side of the mouth before diving in and crashing his lips onto mine. I could taste myself on him, witch was a bit nasty to be honest, but I kept kissing him none the less. A bit roughly at first, then more sloppy and finally lazily.

In the end, neither of us couldn’t move their lips anymore, we just sat there for a while lips brushing against each other. Finally he pulled away pressing his forehead on mine, before pulling completely away just to watch me. I could see him studying my face, every inch of it. I just stared into his eyes, trying to get lost in them.

“I know.” He smiled briefly before burying his face in the crook of my neck.

“I love you too.” He heard him whisper, making me hold him just that tighter.

Maybe sometimes you don't need any words. Maybe sometimes it just is, and there is no need to analyze it further.

 

 


End file.
